


Dust and Gold

by Atroposthings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amnesia, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), M/M, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atroposthings/pseuds/Atroposthings
Summary: Unclaimed and the source of all the whispers in Camp Halfblood, Alec has no memories of his life. Just seconds before leaving Camp Halfblood permanently, a new prophecy is made and with growing bonds and an unchangeable fate,  Alec begins to learn where his demons hide and who he really is behind clouds of smoke and haze.Unable to escape trouble, Eric turns to the only thing he has left: daydreams. He doesn't mind spending his entire life daydreaming about a world far better than this one until he wakes up to meet an amnesiac boy telling him he's a demigod. Now, with reality and fiction intertwining, Eric learns the true powers of his godly father and what it means to dream.Bella can't afford to be a demigod. With her mother undergoing chemotherapy, she's spent her entire life working to pay off the expensive treatment. Just when she's about to spiral downwards, the sky becomes painted with monsters and two strange boys tell her she's a demigod.--A Percy Jackson fanfiction that's like every other but really not.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Dust and Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been playing around with this concept for quite a bit now. This is my first time writing fan fiction so I apologize in advance for any errors I make. Thank you so so much for taking the time to read this story, it really means a lot!

The night was cold and warm at the same time. A storm was brewing and the raindrops began to fall down in a pitter-patter sound. Soon, the ground was muddy and people were running around, panicked and crazed. The guards surged forward, hands on their swords and fully armed. Around them, a bright fire burnt the castle to crisps. Screams echoed throughout the night as more people fell into the fire and burned to ashes.

"Quick! Shield the castle!" The captain screamed at the few remaining guards. But the order was not heard, blocked out by the noise of destruction and chaos.

Another scream pierced the night sky and blood stained the floor. A guard, who had just been stabbed, fell down with a large thump! The other guards looked anxiously at one another and tried to fight the monsters invisible to the mortal eye but the battle was meaningless. The guards could only slash through the smoke.

One guard doubled over and began to cough vigorously. His sword dropped from his hand and with his last bit of strength, he took off his helmet. His face was flushed red and he clawed at his throat.

"Can't..." his hands trembled and he mouthed his last words, his voice escaping him, "breath." His eyes rolled over and he turned sickly pale.

The captain looked around and watched his guards die one be one. He remembered their hopeful faces when they first joined the military. The face of childhood innocence and dreams that were now unattainable.

"My lord, what have we done? Lord Zeus, why are we being punished like so?!" The captain cried out at the night sky. The thunder rumbled once again and lightning hit another castle wall. "Please, have mercy, Lord!"

Suddenly, a blinding light was emitted and the captain shielded his eyes. When the light faded, the captain looked up, seeing angelic wings and a large spear.

The god's voice boomed and the fire rose up around the captain. "You have used the very fire that Prometheus stole to strengthen your kingdom. Despite Lord Zeus' kindness, you did not rid your kingdom of the fire and return it!" The god's eyes burned into the captain's and the captain's vision darkened. The more the god's eyes burned into his, the darker they became, until he was left without his sight. Tears rolled down the captain's eyes and he screamed.

"I can't see! Have mercy, please, I beg of you!" The captain flailed his arms and before he could process what had happened, he walked into the fire.

"You shall be burned by the one thing that has made your kingdom strengthen! That is your ultimate punishment!" The god yelled as the fire enveloped the captain. Bits of his skin fell off and other parts turned a morbid shade of black before disappearing. The skin around his mouth burned and his teeth protruded outwards in a skeletal fashion.

Smiling at his work, the god returned to Olympus. The kingdom was eerily silent and fog encompassed the burnt kingdom. In certain corners, there was a strange shimmer and glow. The ghosts, now mourning the loss of their life, huddled together at the sight of Thanatos, the god of death, who had arrived to transport the souls to the underworld.

Somewhere else in this desolate world, Prometheus stood. His chained body ached and anger boiled through his veins. He vowed that he would have his revenge.


End file.
